Come Back to Me
by sportsfreak14
Summary: R/M S/S set in season 2 right after Ryan leaves and Sandy and Kirsten are sitting in the pool house all character are in that were in Season 1 except Luke and Anna and Kaitlyn comes into the story later
1. Chapter 1

_Sandy was sitting there trying to comfort Kirsten, they were just sitting there for what felt like forever when they finally decided to go inside and watch a movie. When the movie was over they realized they hadn't heard from Seth since Ryan left earlier. Sandy went upstairs to see if he was alright, when he got upstairs he found nothing but two notes one with Summer's name on it the other one was for him and Kirsten. He picked the both up and brought them downstairs so they could read there's together._

_After they read the note Sandy went and called the police to report that Seth had runaway. Sandy was pretty sure that Seth took off on his boat, but just to make sure he called the docks to see if his boat was still there. Unfortunately it wasn't, and hasn't been there since right after Ryan left. He filled the police in on what was happening and they said they would give Summer's note to her. By that time it was 3 AM._

I know its short but it will get better as it goes on and a lot longer


	2. Chapter 2

This post has most of the characters in it. It is mostly on how the Fantastic Four deal without each other. ENJOY!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The police were at the Cohen house and Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the middle of it all.

Kirsten: Why us? Right after we lost our other son.

Sandy: They'll find him.

The only thing he left for them was a note that said…

_Mom and Dad,_

_I love you but I just need my space._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer went to go get something to drink, when she saw that the police were at someone's house on her street. When someone knocked on the door she looked out the window and realized that the cops were at her house! She opened the door to reveal two police officers.

Cop 1: Are you Summer Roberts?

Summer: Yea

Cop 2: I believe this is for you

He handed Summer the note and it said…

_Dear Summer,_

_No words can express my love towards you. What I said at the party was true. I can't go a year without him Sum. All the memories that we shared, and the good times that I will never forget. I love you Summer Roberts I always have and I will forever. I'll never forget you no matter what happens. I finally got you like I always wanted, but you never even knew I existed. You should go back to that._

_I will always love you take care, _

_Cohen_

A flashback of Seth's face came into her mind, and a tear fell on the word love. She leaned up against the wall for support. She remembered the last words he said to her "By the way the boats named after you." Remembering the cops were still there she folded up the tear stained letter, and turns to face the cops.

Summer: Where is he? What happened? Isn't he at home?

Cop 2: He is missing, seems he left early this evening on his boat and is yet to be found. But he left you a note, along with one to his parents. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?

Summer: No

The cops nodded and left. She just stands there taking in what she was just told. The phone rings suddenly taking her out of her trance. She walks over to the phone and is crying silently into the phone.

Sandy: Summer is that you? This is Mr. Cohen it seems that Seth ran away 20 minutes after Ryan left. Can you come over tomorrow morning…I mean this morning? The police are looking for him sweetie.

Summer: I'll be over in a few minutes she says and hangs up

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning breaks into a dark gloomy room. Someone is lying on the bed and slowly sits up and grabs a picture off the nightstand. His eyes close tightly and a single tear falls on the picture the man's hands are clammy.

The picture showed someone he wanted to be with right then and there. Someone to hold him, kiss him, and make the hurt go away inside. The only girl he ever gave his heart to. Even though she didn't know it because he was so stupid not to say those 3 little words to her. Ryan for the first time in his life felt as though he was happy with Marissa, but he had to go and screw everything up.

So many things have gone through his mind since he saw that "Welcome To Chino" sign. He beat himself up mentally and physically. He laid his head back down. He was only in Chino since 7 PM and he ached to go home already. He tried to remember if he said anything to Theresa since he left and nothing came to mind. He remembered her trying to make small talk but he kept blowing her off with short answers.

His eyes were a blur from his leaking heart and mind. He looked over to the nightstand and saw a few bottle of whiskey on it. It killed him that he fell asleep wasted.

The picture of him and Marissa sitting on the beach with his jacket was still in his hand. Ryan thought how happy they were when this picture was taken because it was taken while they were actually happy. On the back of the picture it said…

_To my brooding bad boy_

_Always Riss xxxx_

Letting his anger get to him he threw a bottle against the wall.

Ryan: Marissa I love you I'm just screwed up!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa shot up quickly after hearing giggling coming from down the hall after Kaitlyn saw her new room. Falling back instantly because of the dizziness of her hangover. She grabs the bottle of vodka and finishes the last few drops. Her head hurts so bad she can't even think straight. She just knows that she lost him but this time he's not coming back. All of the sudden her new cell phone is ringing.

Summer: Coop, I have really bad news I need you.

Marissa: Sum, I can't think straight right now. It's been a long night.

Summer: He's gone….

Marissa: I know but maybe there's some way I can get him to come back. I love him Sum. Like something you've never known I felt…well…I…guess I feel like…he's…the one.

Summer: Yea I know Chino is gone too, but I'm talking about COHEN. He fled on his boat last night, at least that's what Sandy said.

A few moments pass and they are taking in what the other just said. After a few moments Marissa can't take it any longer and Marissa makes up an excuse.

Marissa: Sum I love you…and Seth, and I know everything's going to be okay. Mom says I need to stay home today and you know "bond" with the family, unless I would be over there helping you look for him. Can we hang out tomorrow or maybe the day after? It's going to be okay I promise.

Summer: Thanks Coop and yea that's fine. I am going to the harbor today anyway. Sandy needs to call the coastguard. I will call you later okay?

Marissa: Yea great call me if anything comes up. Tell the Cohens that I hope everything will be okay, okay? Bye

Summer: Will do she says then hangs up

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking into the empty kitchen in only his wifebeater and pants Ryan finds a note on the counter.

_At work Ryan help yourself mom won't be back till later tonight. Hope you find something to do._

_Love you,_

_Theresa _

Ryan crumbled the note and threw it against the wall and mumbled "well I don't love you"

He reaches into the squeaky cupboard and looks for a remembrance of home cereal, coffee a routine he had been in for so long.

Ryan: Great no coffee pot, that means no coffee can life get any worse?!

With frustration he grabs a mock brand of Rice Krispies and pours himself a bowl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waves are tumbling in the ocean, as a gust of wind fills the sails with air as the Summer Breeze guides onward. That same gust of wind followed by another and along with it, it grabs the picture of Seth and his family off the mast of the boat. The wind drops the picture into the ocean.

Seth: Oh, what luck no Captain Oats, and now no picture of the family. I am so stupid what am I doing? No Seth don't talk yourself out of this. This is right, this is what your heart is telling you to do, or maybe your heart is telling you to lean towards the things you truly treasure. Wife beater wearing 17 year old brother, the cold but hot way the girl you love says eww. The taste of freshly ordered takeout ordered by the women who is just trying to find herself after all these years, or even leaning over to the young hearted man that still surfs, after everything thing he has been through to pass the time.

Not really thinking about the fact he just named the 4 people in his life he cares about the most, he just kept on drifting till he couldn't see the Summer Breeze anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a bed of tissues laying all over the satin sheets sits one mess of a mother. Sandy was on the phone in the other room and he is shouting into the phone.

Sandy: Oh please! We hired the whole Newport search party to look for him, and your telling that 100 trained professionals can't find a 17 yr old boy!... Oh it's a big ocean right he says sarcastically. Just keep looking please he says putting down the phone putting his head in his hands.

Summer: Look Mr. C they will find him. We just got to stay together as one.

Sandy: Yea I know Summer, well I'm going to talk to Kirsten. Listen Sweetie, go home and get some sleep you look exhausted. You will be the first one ill call if any new comes up, I will call you right away ok?

Summer nods acknowledging his advice and gets up and heads home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pain is all over Marissa limp body that can't move.

Julie: MARISSA!! Come down and eat something we are leaving for the airport soon.

Marissa: I'm not hungry bye she says lying to herself massaging the pain.

Julie: Marissa we are leaving drive over to dads house Kaitlyn is going over to a friends.

Marissa: I don't care just leave I just want to be alone she says shoving a pillow over her head she moans, only wishing the pain will go away.

Julie-Just eat something you haven't eaten since he left. Starving yourself isn't going to help anything, or sitting in your room wallowing in your sorrows. Just forget that boy he will leave you pregnant and alone.

Marissa: Yea, how would you know you witch? I could do what ever I want while your gone and you wont even care and don't you dare insult Ryan.

Julie storms out of the house, and gets into a limo with Caleb who would bring her on the honeymoon from heaven and she wont have to worry about a thing no that's Ryan's gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since there was nothing to do Ryan walks outside at the wrong time. He ran into the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

Eddie: Well look who it is a run away, one I never thought would leave his good life back in Newport. You here to brag, or are you here to take Theresa away again and show her the good life?

Ryan: Trust me I worked to hard to get out of this dump and I wouldn't come back on my own will. I'm here because of Theresa maybe you didn't hear your fiancé is pregnant. (Ryan snaps and right up close to his face)

Eddie: Oh, really? It seems she's been screwing off with a Newport wanna be to come and tell me those kinds of things. Oh then again you told me you weren't sleeping with her so it's none of your business if I get my fiancé pregnant, but wait Ryan, there was one crazy night at the mermaid inn. Looks like you're in Chino again, a no good try and be better than us Chino Punk! Why don't you just go back to Juvie with Trey your making Chino look bad! With all his might that formed inside of him pain, frustration feelings put together formed into a pretty good punch.

Ryan-Well at least I don't hit and abuse people I love. I only do this to people who are lower than anything I've ever known and with that he walked away straight into a policeman's cuffs already open.

Officer: Calm down kid Eddie here tells me you've been drinking huh? Let's take you down to the station.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Chapter:

What Happens to Ryan?

Where's Seth?

Does Ryan and Seth come back?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ryan had one phone call he thought about call Marissa but he didn't want to get her into this so he decided to call Theresa.**_

_**Theresa: Hello?**_

_**Ryan: Hey Theresa can you come get me I kind of got arrested?**_

_**Theresa: Yea I know Eddie told me but I'm not coming to get you after what you did you deserve to be in jail.**_

_**Ryan:No I don't I didn't do anything I'm in here because of something dumb.**_

_**Theresa: You drank Ryan and hit Eddie you deserve to be in jail she says and hangs up.**_

_**Ryan: What am I going to do? He says and the cop takes him back to his cell. He sits down and puts his head in his hands right then and there he wished he called Marissa and regretted it.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The next day they questioned Ryan and he would be free to go at about 8 pm and about at 7 he got to call someone to come pick him up. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice and he didn't want to worry Sandy and Kirsten so he called Marissa.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**After sobering up and putting antibiotics on her cuts, the pain she had given herself she lays deep in thought. She was thinking only if Ryan could see me now cutting myself and bruised and drinking most of the time and hungry and hurt. But that just made her want to run downstairs and grab another bottle of vodka. She was about to get up when she heard her Ocean Avenue ring tone go off she walks over to it debating whether or not to pick it up because she didn't know who was calling because the caller I.D. said UNKNOWN NAME UNKNOWN NUMBER. After a minute she decides to pick it up.**_

_**Marissa: Hello she says trying to sound happy like nothing is wrong.**_

_**Ryan: Riss…. He said in a deep voice that sent chills up her spine. But his voice was filled with sadness as he trailed off.**_

_**Marissa: Oh my god, Ryan is that you? What's wrong? Where are you?**_

_**Ryan: I'm fine, I guess but not really, anyway can you do something for me?**_

_**Marissa: What Ryan I will do anything just tell me and I'm there.**_

_**Ryan: I got arrested for stupid reasons and they are letting me out so I need you to come pick me up. You don't have to if you don't want to but I didn't know who else to call I didn't want to call Sandy and Kirsten because I don't want to worry them.**_

_**Marissa: Of course I will Ry, why wouldn't I? I will be there in a little while, I'm leaving right now. I miss you so much and I love you bye.**_

_**Ryan: Just about when he was going to say I love you too the 3 minutes phone line was cut short. He was filled with relief and sadness at the same time, he hung up the phone. He didn't care anymore if he brought her into this all he knew is that he wanted to see her.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**While Ryan was doing that Marissa was covering her cuts on the upper part of her arms. She couldn't and wouldn't let Ryan see what she had done to herself because she didn't want him to leave her again but then again he wasn't coming back he was just asking her for a favor. Maybe it was really over between them….**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Seth: No way there can't be land this soon. Am I lost? Isn't it supposed to take a couple of days to get to Catalina not 1 ½ right? He shrugged that feeling of thinking he would find out where he was at when he got to shore. Pulling his boat into the harbor he buys a space for the boat, and walks up to shore. He liked the way Anthem looked a lot of shops and nice cozy houses.**_

_**Seth: Seth, I don't think were in Newport anymore.**_

_**Seth walks forward just wondering how he even got there, he pulled out his cell phone calling home it started ringing then he realized that he was on his own he hangs up. He grabs a 50 bill and he walks to the nearest beach in and rents a room.**_

_**Kirsten and Sandy were sitting drinking coffee and trying to eat bagels but they don't eat that much when they hear the phone ring. Kirsten looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it is Seth she picked up the phone.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Kirsten: SETH, SETH? Seth I love you please come home, we will work this out as a family.**_

_**Only to hear the clicking sound of the line being disconnected, knowing he hung up and that Seth was gone. She tries to call him back and her fingers are shaking so badly and her eyes were so blurry that dialing those 7 numbers were hard for her to do. Her heart was sinking fast and she heard the phone operator say Out of area please try again later. When she heard that her heart hit bottom and her knees went weak and she fell to the floor crying. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and it was followed by an embrace that held her so tightly.**_

_**Sandy: It's going to be alright.**_

_**But not even her husband's words could comfort her Kirsten wanted all 3 of her boys not 1 or 2 and that's the only thing that would make her feel better. Remembering that she hadn't called Ryan yet , brought her back to reality. She got up and tried to call him but the phone rang, and rang and no one answered. Kirsten didn't know he couldn't answer it because he was locked in a jail cell and couldn't hear it. But if she did know why he couldn't answer it she would be sad and disappointed that he ended up in jail after being gone for 1 ½ days.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Seth finally laid down on the bed after he took a shower. He no longer had a picture of his family or Captain Oats to talk to. He decided to turn off the lights and go to sleep when he saw his phone blinking. He picked up the phone and saw he had 1 new message so he called his voice mail.**_

_**Summer: COHEN! I love you too, don't leave me please I'm so worried about you……. I can't even remember a time when I was in this much pain call me Cohen. I love you.**_

_**The message ended as he realized how big of jerk he was being. He made some plans on calling Summer in the morning. His heart however was starting over in a place he never saw before a place called Anthem.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Ryan was sitting there wondering how long ago he called her heard her voice. A bang on the jail entrance, the door bursts open and Marissa ran in looking in all directions she looked so beautiful, he could tell she had been crying her eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears.**_

_**Ryan: I'm right here Riss…**_

_**Marissa: Oh my god Ryan. Are you ok?**_

_**The police men opened the cell gate not a second to lose and Marissa sort of pushed the guard out of the way and landed in Ryan's arms. She held onto him tightly, and cried. He held her tightly letting her cry and kissed her head. They never wanted to go back to reality, all Marissa knew was she felt so safe in his arms and only his, no one else's. As for Ryan he couldn't think of anyone he would rather be holding.**_

_**Marissa: I'm so sorry Ryan. I missed you so much and I love you she said and kissed long and hard full of feelings she held for the past day.**_

_**Ryan was shocked what she just said and done did she forgive him?**_

_**Ryan: Marissa, why are you sorry? I missed you too more then you would ever know. You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one who screwed us up not you.**_

_**A tear drop falls from his eye and he holds her so tight it's hard for him to breath.**_

_**Ryan: I understand…if you don't want to get back together. You deserve way better than me Riss he chokes on every word that left his mouth.**_

_**Marissa: ARE YOU KIDDING? I mean you're not serious? I would never think of being with anyone else like I said I love you Ry.**_

_**Ryan gives her a half smile which slowly evolves to a bigger one leading into a kiss. After the break away Ryan says…**_

_**Ryan: I lo….he begins to say**_

_**Cop: Sorry to interrupt but you have to leave now. Sorry about the mistake Mr. Atwood I will see that Ricky gets in trouble. As for your probation it is still on.**_

_**Ryan: Yes sir thanks.**_

_**Ryan grabs Marissa's hand and leads her out of jail hoping he would never have to back inside that place again.**_

_**Marissa: So tell me Mr. Atwood you leave Newport for not even 2 days and you get arrested? I think it was a big plan to get me back she laughs and runs toward her car.**_

_**Ryan: Even if that was the case would it have worked? He opened the car door and kissed her on the cheek.**_

_**Marissa: I don't know, I kinda fall for the bad boy stuff…. Anyways what happened?**_

_**Ryan: Well you know the usual I stole another car you can't leave a kid like me in Chino unsupervised he said sarcastically.**_

_**Marissa: No Ryan really tell me.**_

_**Ryan: Well anyways there's a cop named Ricky and he kind of has a grudge against me. So when he saw me punch Eddie he came and arrested me he says then looks into Marissa's eyes and he can tell she's trying to figure it all out.**_

_**Marissa: Wait a second he can't do that he can't arrest someone for punching someone. If he could you would be in jail by now knowing how many people you punch.**_

_**Ryan: I told you that's why I'm out he laughs knowing he punched a lot of people.**_

_**Marissa: Yea but you still had bail, and a probation warning there had to be something else.**_

_**Ryan: Ummm…yea he arrested me for drinking too, he found empty bottles and Eddie said I was wasted. Trying to avoid eye contact with Marissa and looked out at the road, he yelled and at her to many times for drinking. "I'm sorry"**_

_**Marissa: Ryan, I don't think any less of you. To tell you the truth I was pretty drunk too, and had the worst hang over this morning. I'm sorry.**_

_**Ryan: So WOW we both drank that's not good. I don't know about you but I have anger problems and threw a bottle against the wall Theresa is going to be mad. Speaking of her, do you want to sleep in the guest bedroom with me? It's getting late and I'm tired or you can just drop me off but I would rather have you there with me Riss.**_

_**Marissa:Yea of course there's nothing I would rather do then spend the night with you Ry. Ryan smiles and takes a deep breath. "You know Ry I think that's the first time I saw you smile in a while." This only makes his smile bigger although she loves his sexy half smile she loves this one too. It's almost as big as hers. They pull into the driveway and Theresa's house is quiet and dark not a light in the house. Both Ryan and Marissa made there way to the back hand in hand. When they were in the bedroom Ryan closed the door behind them and sat on the bed.**_

_**Ryan: Long day…**_

_**Marissa: Yea to long she said and went and sat next to him and began kissing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off. Still kissing him she takes off her shirt, but then she remembers her cuts and covers them quickly. She couldn't let Ryan see them not right after they made up. She goes and lies on Ryan's stomach. "I've missed this" she said kissing him then slowly backing away looking into his eyes. They are looking into hers and he leans in again to kiss her. They start to get heated again and she pulls off Ryan's wife beater, but when he reaches for hers she slowly pulls away. Wanting to do this with him now more then ever, but she thinks he will leave her if he sees what she's done to herself. She looks deep into his eyes and puts her hand on his chest. "Goodnight, I love you" she says and she lays her head back down and cuddles close to him. He lays there stroking her hair and rubbing her arm. She kisses his chest and it sends chills up his spine, so he pulls her even closer and holds her tight. And right when he thinks she's asleep.**_

_**Ryan: I love you too Marissa Cooper. She smiles but pretends to sleep she has waited so long to hear those 3 little words ****from him.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Next Chapter:**_

Does Ryan come hom?

Does Seth come home?


	4. Chapter 4

S**eth is in Long Beach instead of Anaheim 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Ryan slowly opens his eyes hoping last night wasn't a dream he looked down to see Marissa there snuggled up to him sleeping. He wished he could wake up like this every morning holding her just not in Chino. Ryan slowly bent down and kissed her forehead she moved a little tightening her grip like she was hugging him in his sleep. Ryan places one hand on her hand and the other rubbing her arm caressing her skin. He couldn't understand how he left her in the first place. Moving his hand closer and closer to her shoulder he looked at her shoulder and saw blood stains. Concerned Ryan pulled her sleeve up to see 5 deep cuts. **_

_**Ryan-Oh my god he says softly then pulled her sleeve up further to see another cut this one was the deepest and it was still oozing blood. "Marissa what did you do?" he says and sits up a little to get a closer look. With this sudden movement Marissa wakes up to see Ryan over her with tears in his eyes. **_

_**Marissa-Good morning what's wrong? She says and sits up kissing him not knowing he found out her little secret. **_

_**Ryan-Why? He says pulling away from her kiss "Why… would you hurt yourself like this Marissa…Why?"**_

_**Now noticing that he has discovered her little secret she can't look him in the eyes. Her eyes also fill with tears. Ryan places his hands on her face making her look at him.**_

_**Ryan-Marissa please…tell me why you would hurt yourself. He grabs her hands squeezing them tightly looking straight into her eyes waiting for her answer.**_

_**Marissa-I missed you Ryan…I did a lot of things I shouldn't of in the past 2 days. I love you Ryan you have to know that please don't leave me…I went through a lot more pain about us then I did cutting myself. Ryan pulls her into a hug and squeezes her tightly making sure not to touch her right shoulder. Marissa is crying on his shoulder letting it all out while Ryan kisses her neck and her head letting his finger run through her smooth hair.**_

_**Marissa-They all stand for something she says hardly understandable.**_

_**Ryan-what Ryan says pulling away from her shoulder and looked into her eyes trying to figure out what she just said.**_

_**Marissa-They all stand for a good time I had with you covered in a fight to make it deeper. I just couldn't stand all of the arguments we had. I missed you and I just figured that you would want to forget about me I'm sorry Ry. Pulling her into another hug his heart sinks. He couldn't deal with the fact that she thought that about him. He couldn't take the fact that she thought she didn't love her or care about her. He wished now more then ever that he said that he loved her more.**_

_**Ryan-I missed you too Marissa, I missed you so much. But how can you think that? How can you think I wouldn't care about you? Yea so what if we have fights we will have more in the future. But I will never, not love you. I love you so much Marissa he says then pulls her into a kiss. A kiss that all the times he couldn't say "I love you" was forgotten in that kiss. He finally said it and it was the best feeling in the world.**_

_**Marissa-I love you too Ryan she says and closes her eyes again and kisses him softly . He goes to kiss her again but then he sees blood running down her arm.**_

_**Ryan-Marissa your bleeding he says and jumps up quickly he runs and grabs a tissue and places it on her cuts. "Hold on a sec" he says and runs into the other room and comes back a few seconds later holding a first aid kit. Sitting on the bed he cleans up the 5-meduim size cuts before reaching the 6**__**th**__** cut which was bleeding the most. He cleans it out using an Antibacterial wipe, then placing a gauze pad on it and kisses it. "All better"**_

_**Marissa-It hurts…so much but that makes it a lot better and with a half smile he bends down and kisses every single cut.**_

_**Ryan-Don't ever do that again…I swear Riss. I don't like seeing you hurting yourself please just call me next time. I care about you, you could really hurt yourself. Promise me, promise me you will never do that again.**_

_**Marissa-I promise she says looking into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you"**_

_**Ryan-I love you too**_

_**Marissa-That sounds good even after the 3**__**rd**__** time you told me.**_

_**Ryan- 3rd? I only told you twice**_

_**Marissa-Well, maybe I wasn't asleep when you told me last night.**_

_**Ryan-Not fair, you could of told me.**_

_**Marissa-Why would I do that? You were so cute.**_

_**Ryan-Yea right he laughs and kisses her, she puts her hands on his shoulders pushing him back slightly making him fall back onto the bed.**_

_**Marissa-It's been too long she says laying on top of him and it begins a serious make out session. Removing her own shirt, finally letting him touch her…knowing he will love her for who she is, she begins to undress him.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Waking up, Seth turns over in bed tired. He didn't sleep much because he was thinking about so many things. It took him all night to sort them out., it was 9:50 and it was a sunny day. Yanking off the cover he gets up looking over to the window outside it's a beautiful day and the ocean is filled with people enjoying the weather, but Seth sits inside by himself. He walks over to the bathroom, he brushing his teeth and takes a long look in the mirror.**_

_**He imagines Summer standing next to his, fixing his hair that is a mess then kissing him on the cheek, then she disappears. He walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he picks up his favorite pair of faded jeans and a vintage t-shirt and throws them on. **_

_**He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of him and Kirsten, in the picture Seth is wearing the same shirt and he is hugging his mom. He grabs a hold of his cloths tightly as if he was hugging her again. He grabs his wallet and cell and heads out the door, taking the elevator to the floor below and when he reaches it he walks out into the lobby.**_

_**Familiar Voice-Hey you**_

_**Seth springs around hearing Sandy's voice to see him no where to be found, he only sees a husband hugging his wife. **_

_**Seth-I got to stop with these mind games he walks over to a diner. He sits down on a wooden chair and asks the waiter for some coffee and cereal. **_

_**He stares down into the mug, and slowly eating his cereal remembering the times he did the same thing with Ryan. He snaps himself out of it and pulls the waiter aside asking her for the local newspaper, the waiter nods and walks off then a few minutes later she comes back with it.**_

_**Seth: Thanks check please**_

_**Waiter-Yes Sir right away**_

_**Flipping through the paper he reaches the help wanted section, scanning the page he keeps a few in mind. After paying the bill he gets up and walks toward the first location, a cashier at a small hut on the north side of the beach.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Back in Newport Summer is walking toward the beach towards the harbor to talk to the coast guard. **_

_**Timmy-Hey sexy, why don't you leave that geek and come with me I'll give you one heck of a ride.**_

_**Summer-Leave me alone, and don't you dare talk out Seth like that he is a better ride then you any day.**_

_**Timmy-Oh that hurts, listen sweetie come back to your old friends, the ones you used to party with. Leave that geek, that trailer trash friend of your and her punk boyfriend. Come back I will take care of you he says pulling her in trying to undo her bathing suit top.**_

_**Summer-Get off me I left you losers for a reason.**_

_**Timmy-Summer don't talk to me like you don't like this your hott. You deserve better, like me I can give you anything he says and pulls her in a kisses her.**_

_**Summer-Get off me she slaps him and runs towards her car crying. She starts her car. She tries to call Marissa but she doesn't pick up so she pulls out of the parking lot and drives toward the Coopers house.**_

_**Jimmy is sitting on the couch with a bowl of Mac and Cheese watching the news when he hears a knock on the door.**_

_**Summer- Mr. Cooper, is Marissa home? I need to talk to her it's urgent.**_

_**Jimmy-No, I thought she was at your house…she called me last night saying she was invited to your house to spend the night. Where is she?**_

_**Summer-Oh…yea she left like a while ago.**_

_**Jimmy-Well she hasn't come home yet, maybe she is at the Nichol's packing some cloths for the week. I will tell her to give you a call when she gets home ok?**_

_**Summer-Yea sounds great if I don't answer tell me to call me at the Cohen. I'm heading over there right now to help find Seth.**_

_**Jimmy-Yea I'll have her call you there. Why where is he?**_

_**Summer-You didn't hear? He ran away he took off on the Summer Breeze, his boat no one can find him. Anyways…I got to go bye…**_

_**Jimmy-Yea bye he says a little unconvinced about the whole Marissa going to Summer's house thing. So he picks up the phone and dials her number after she didn't answer it went to her voicemail. **_

_**Jimmy-Hey kiddo its dad, Summer came over looking for you. I thought you were at her house last night? Well, I want you home in 1 hour; call me when you get this.**_

_**Hanging up the phone the first thing comes to mind that she is probably in Chino, or in some kind of trouble.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Kirsten walks downstairs, and into the kitchen she sees food on the counter and Sandy walking in from his office.**_

_**Sandy-Well that ruins the surprise, I was going to bring it up to you in bed. You want some coffee?**_

_**Kirsten-Oh Sandy…thanks and yea I would. Have you heard anything yet? Has Ryan called?**_

_**Sandy-Sorry no I haven't heard anything, I told the police to track down our credit cards, but he probably doesn't want to be found so he's probably using cash.**_

_**Kirsten-Yea I know I don't understand why he would want to leave after everything he accomplished this year.**_

_**Sandy-He misses him Kirsten she said and Kirsten nods, and takes a sip of her coffee when she hears a knock on the door.**_

_**Sandy-I got it he says and walks over to the door and opens it to see a crying Summer.**_

_**Summer-Hey Mr. C…can I come in?**_

_**Sandy-Yea sure sweetie, your welcome anytime.**_

_**Kirsten-Want some coffee it makes you feel a lot better…it's sort of working on me. **_

_**Summer-That would be great thanks. Have you heard anything? I went to the beach…but I didn't quite make it to the guard station she say then starts to cry Kirsten walks over and hands her a coffee.**_

_**Kirsten-What happened sweetie?**_

_**Summer-Well there's this guy at school, he was my old "jock" boyfriend and he hit on me. He told me to get over everyone and go back to him and his friends he grabbed me. He tried to undue my bathing suit top but I slapped him and ran away I feel like I cheated on Seth.**_

_**Sandy-What that's horrible but its not your fault.**_

_**Summer-I know I was so scared and I wish I just have Seth right now.**_

_**Sandy-I know sweetie we all do, we are working on it but in the mean time you want breakfast we have plenty.**_

_**Summer-Yea thanks that would be great.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Ryan who is once again only in his wife beater like last night is kissing Marissa passionately. She rolls on top of him taking off her shirt, when they hear the front door slam but this doesn't bother them so they continue kissing. Marissa slides her hands up Ryan's wife beater and pulls it off right when Theresa walks in interrupting there little make out session which might of led to something more.**_

_**Theresa-OMG!! RYAN I'M SO SORRY!!**_

_**Ryan jumps up and pulls his wife beater back on, he looks over to Marissa who is quickly pulling her shirt over her head and running her hand through her hair.**_

_**Theresa-Ryan I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat or do something today but it looks like your busy she says then slams the door and goes into the other room crying.**_

_**Ryan-Well that sucks.**_

_**Marissa-Talk about embarrassing we were making out in her bed. **_

_**Ryan-I think she's mad…hold on stay in here. **_

_**Ryan walks into the living room to see Eddie fuming and Theresa crying in her hands.**_

_**Eddie-What did you do? I thought you were in jail.**_

_**Ryan-I was Marissa picked me up.**_

_**Theresa- Sorry to interrupt your little moment there are you trying to get her pregnant to? So you can go leave with her? This might be your child Ryan.**_

_**Ryan-And it could be Eddie's its more likely Eddie's. I can't just leave my other life behind while I'm here with you. I love her…she came and picked me up last night I needed a ride.**_

_**Eddie-You could have called Theresa.**_

_**Ryan-I did she would come get me, and I wanted to see her again. We had business to talk about.**_

_**Theresa-IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS RYAN!! And what business? Doing it in my bed?**_

_**Ryan-No, I didn't tell her how I felt.**_

_**Eddie-You don't know what you want, all you do is run around, choosing different girls to sleep with.**_

_**Marissa walks in wearing a tank top exposing her cuts.**_

_**Marissa-Listen guys I'm so sorry, I'm just going to go by Ryan she says and start to cry and is about out the door.**_

_**Ryan-No wait, Marissa please don't go, I still need to talk to you.**_

_**Eddie-No leave, your unwanted here all you seem to do is cause problems. Bring your skinny butt back to Newport. Hey Ryan, look at your girlfriends shoulders, did you do that? I thought you didn't hurt the ones you love, so either you don't love her, or she did that herself. Which means she is one screwed up snob, just leave no one wants you here.**_

_**Ryan looks at Marissa and punches Eddie right in the stomach really hard.**_

_**Theresa-OMG!! Eddie she says then Eddie stands up and punches Ryan right in the face making Ryan and he hits the corner of the table making his head start to bleed along with his mouth.**_

_**Eddie-Finally the Newport prep gets what he deserves.**_

_**Marissa-OMG Ryan you're bleeding she says and runs over to him and helps him up.**_

_**Ryan-I do love you don't listen to him just get away before Eddie hits you too. He seems to like hitting girls.**_

_**This makes Eddie even more mad then he was before he walks over to Ryan picking him up throwing him against the wall and hits Ryan some more making sure he can't get up.**_

_**Eddie-Don't talk to me like that again just leave.**_

_**Marissa-Let's go Ryan she says and helps him up and she goes to get her stuff and comes back holding it and a towel she stole to clean Ryan up.**_

_**Eddie-And don't come back even if the baby is yours I don't want the kid growing up like you.**_

_**Marissa-Better Ryan then you she says while walking out the door. Eddie comes after her.**_

_**Ryan-You touch her you die he says and pushes Eddie back and shuts the door.**_

_**Marissa threw Ryan's bags in the back and opened the door for him; he looked like he was in so much pain. But she knew if she didn't get out of there Eddie would come after them. She stopped at a nearby gas station and turned off the car and looked at him.**_

_**Marissa-Ryan, are you ok? I probably shouldn't of said anything I'm so sorry.**_

_**Ryan-No, I'm glad you did, I think that's one of the worst fights I ever had. But if I fight for you, I will you're worth it.**_

_**Marissa-Ryan… she said trailing off. She hated seeing him like this in so much pain. She loved him so much. She ran inside the gas station after giving him a kiss. She brought back a bag of ice and a first aid kit. Ryan hadn't stopped bleeding; he kept the towel on the back of his head while he mended all the blood on his face.**_

_**Marissa-Look at us last night you cleaned me up from my little accident and now I'm cleaning you up. Ryan smiles and moves the ice to the back of his head.**_

_**Ryan-My pain is worth it, I get you. But yours…you were hurting yourself, I'm just going to forget it. Since you promised that you wouldn't do it ever again, right?**_

_**Marissa-Right she said and kissed him, trying not to hurt him. She hands him another bag of ice and starts to drive off.**_

_**Ryan-I think you have a message he says and hands her, her phone. She listens to the message and her face looks worried.**_

_**Marissa-We've got to get him, my dad…I think he knows.**_

_**Ryan-You didn't tell him?**_

_**Marissa-No he would have killed me, I told him I was at Summer's. Speaking of Summer she left me a message too, something about on the beach with some guy…I couldn't quite understand her.**_

_**Ryan-What about Seth?**_

_**Marissa-You don't know? The Cohen's didn't call you?**_

_**Ryan-Know what? And no they didn't call me…what happened?**_

_**Marissa-I don't think I'm the person to tell you Summer only told me a brief part of it.**_

_**Ryan-Marissa, tell me is he ok?**_

_**Marissa-Yea I guess…well, I don't know. He left Newport the night you did, he went sailing on the Summer Breeze.**_

_**Ryan-DRIVE FASTER!! I need to get home, Marissa sees that he is worried and puts her foot on the pedal. She loves how he calls Newport his home now**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.**_

_**Seth walks into the beach hut and asks to see the boss. After being interviewed and discussing wages he takes the job. If he stays in Anthem he's going to need some money, which means he going to need a job. He picks up his cell phone and calls Summer like he promised himself.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Summer-Hello…**_

_**Seth-Hey Sum…**_

_**They both froze not knowing what to say, Summer was crying and barely understandable. Seth was frozen grasping for words he missed her so much.**_

_**Summer- Seth, OMG. Are you ok? I miss you, please come home, Seth cuts her off.**_

_**Seth-Yea it's me, and yea I'm ok but I miss you.**_

_**Summer-Then please come home.**_

_**Seth-I miss you but I can't come home, I'm a loser there. No one knows me here plus I have a job at Sally's Beach Hut , and a affordable room t a nearby hotel.**_

_**Summer-I'm here for you, and I love you…Seth I need you. I have never been like this, and I don't like the feeling of not having you.**_

_**Seth-Summer I love you too, you know that I will call you more often ok? I will come up secretly and visit you, I have to go love you bye.**_

_**Summer didn't even have the chance to answer back before he hung up.**_

_**Summer- Wait, Sally's Beach Hut? She said and remember years ago when Summer turned 10 her dad took her for a weekend trip. Down to Long Beach California, they visited Sally's Beach Hut one day to buy Summer a towel. Did Seth just say he was working there? She knows where he is, or at least she thinks she knows where he is.**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Chapter  
**

**Does Summer find Seth?**

**Does he come home?**

**Is Ryan home for good?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sandy and Kirsten are asleep on the living room couch when the burst open and reveals a worried and angry Ryan.**_

_**Ryan: SANDY!! KIRSTEN!! He yells and waking them up, Kirsten jumps to her feet and runs over to Ryan hugging him and saying how much she missed him. Sandy slowly gets up and walks over to him, saying hi to Marissa who just walked in and hugged Ryan also. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me he was gone? I couldn't of helped you look for him.**_

_**Sandy: Kirsten tried, a few times but all she got was the answering machine, and after that we figured that you wouldn't need to worry about anything else besides the baby. **_

_**Ryan now realized he didn't get the calls because he was in jail, and hadn't turned on his phone since so he began to relax. **_

_**Ryan: Sorry I've been busy, have you found him? I mean where could he have gone?**_

_**Sandy: We are working on it, it's only been 3 days so he can't be that far out. I doubt the Summer Breeze goes real fast.**_

_**Kirsten: Ryan trust me everything will be alright, I hope. She breaks down and Ryan catches every tear on his shirt. She is crying on his shoulder sitting there heart broken not knowing what to say. Marissa rubs his shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Summer runs through her room packing everything every piece of clothing in site. She runs to her closet that her dad bought her when she was 10 and it says "Sally's Beach Hut Long Beach California" on the bottom of it, so she packs that too and runs downstairs. She grabs her cell and calls Marissa.**_

_**Summer: Where are you? I've been trying to reach you all day, I need your car.**_

_**Marissa: Sorry Sum, been busy I'm at the Cohen's. Come over and you can take my car…is something wrong? Why do you sound so out of breath?**_

_**Summer: Nothings wrong, just taking care of something. Have you been with Chino? I'll be over in a few.**_

_**Marissa: Ok…and yea he's my boyfriend she says and hangs up. **_

_**She knows Summer is up to something she just can't figure out what, it was so good to call Ryan her boyfriend again. **_

_**Marissa: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cohen can me and Ryan go sleep in the pool house? I'm like really tired and I need to fix him up again.**_

_**Kirsten: Sure sweetie and what happened to Ryan?**_

_**Ryan: Just another Chino fight…she can fix it already has. Thanks I love you guys!**_

_**Sandy and Kirsten sit in shock as they watch the two walk off to the pool house they don't think he has ever said that to them before.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

_**Summer runs into the pool house, after seeing them walk in 2 minutes earlier. Marissa is putting neoprene on Ryan while kissing him when Summer walks in.**_

_**Summer: Great to see you guys made up, but I have bigger problems then to break up this love fest. Coop I need your keys? I need to go now I need to get my lover back she says smiling. **_

_**Marissa throws Summer her keys.**_

_**Marissa: Not going to ask what this is about call me later ok? I'm kind of too busy right now for you to explain everything.**_

_**Summer: Yea whatever; I'll call you when I get there. Have fun you two, and remember there are parents in the house.**_

_**Marissa: I will lock the doors she says laughing.**_

_**Ryan: Whatever that was about…I have a feeling we will be hearing about it soon.**_

_**Marissa: You know it that's Summer she says and leans in and kisses him.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Summer quickly drives the 30 minutes to Long Beach, wondering how Seth even got there. All she cared about was seeing him, hearing his voice and smart aleck remarks. She pulls off the highway and travels down the road everything was so familiar to her from 7 years ago. **_

_**She parked in a parking lot closest to Sally's Beach Hut and runs down the beach. After a minute or so she takes off her shoes so she can run faster and easier through the sand and heads on her way again. Arriving at the welcoming gift shop and restaurant set all of her nerves in place. Wondering if Seth was even here or even if her wanted to see her again, maybe he was running away from her. **_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Manager: Seth, we need you to clean up that table over there it seems that we have new costumers.**_

_**Seth: Yes maim he said scrubbing his on some dirty dishes, dries them off and puts it on them on the serving table. **_

_**Seth: For 7 bucks an hour I really don't know if this is worth it. I would much rather be at home. I can't see myself doing this for the rest of my life...he says and walks over to get a menu and walks over to greet the new customers. **_

_**Summer Spots Seth across the room, she jumps up in down nervous but excited. She has to get his attention somehow, it just can't be tacky.**_

_**Summer: Excuse me miss she says pulling over the manager. **_

_**Manager: Yes how can I help you young lady?**_

_**Summer: Well actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor?**_

_**Manger: Of course anything for the costumers**_

_**Summer: I was wondering if you could maybe ask that waiter over there to come serve me? We are old friends and I haven't seen him in awhile. It would be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Manger: Sure Seth? He hasn't been to happy since he got here. If he keeps it up he might be losing his job. No one wants to see a grouchy waiter. Cheer him up would you?**_

_**Summer: I will try my best, although I am not quite sure he is going to be happy to see me.**_

_**The manager walks over to Seth and pulls him aside, she points to the girl in the back corner of the restaurant and says specifically she asked for him. **_

_**Summer seeing this turns around so Seth can't see her face, Seth looked at the girl she looked so familiar she reminded him so much of Summer. At this point he didn't even want to look at her because he missed Summer so much. As he got closer he thought to himself, wait that is Summer, no it can't be she is in Newport she has no idea I'm here. **_

_**Seth taps the girl on the shoulder and thinks it's just one of his other mind games, Summer turns around and sees Seth's face in pure shock. He has a huge smile on his face and he pulls her into a big hug and whispers in her ear…**_

_**Seth: How did you find me?**_

_**Summer: I have my ways Cohen you don't think I wouldn't come looking for you?**_

_**Seth-: In all places in the world**_

_**Summer: You were gone for 2 days Seth and you left Captain Oats behind you couldn't have gone too far.**_

_**Seth: Who gave me such a brilliant girlfriend in the first place?**_

_**Summer grabs him by the shirt and kisses him, longer and full of more love then normal.**_

_**Summer: If you ever leave me again I won't come looking for you, and I will kill you! I can only have my heart ripped out once.**_

_**Seth: I love you too summer, I missed you.**_

_**Summer: Same here, I just can't let you get away with out me being a little mean. I mean that's just not like me, but to tell you the truth i am so happy that I found you. I can't be mad.**_

_**Seth: Trust me! I am happy you found me too, it gets boring down here.**_

_**Summer- Lets go; I have a feeling your gloom attitude is going to get you fired any ways. Were you staying?**_

_**Seth: What makes you say that? I'm a GREAT hostess…never mind, over there at that hotel.**_

_**Summer: I remember that place let's go, she says and pulls him by the shirt onto the beach, Seth picks her up and runs towards the hotel. **_

_**Seth:Wait how do you remember that place?**_

_**Summer: Long story no time. Let's go inside I have a lot of other things to explain to you…such as Ryan you bro being home.**_

_**Seth: Right now I just want to concentrate on you, after all he didn't come looking for me now did he?**_

_**Summer: He has other things to do cough cough Marissa cough cough pool house. **_

_**Seth pulls her in and kisses her, Summer's knees go weak but she is held up by his arms. After all the tears she cried over the past 3 days were all gone and her and Seth were finally alone, and life was good once again.**_

_**The next morning Summer opens her eyes slowly after a great night last night. She sits up slowly and kisses Seth on the cheek he stirs a little but he turns around and goes back to sleep.**_

_**Summer jumps out of bed and runs over to her cell phone and runs into the bathroom quietly while she's running she dials the number quickly.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Back in the pool house, Marissa is sleeping when her cell phone is sitting right by her head starts ringing. Startled she jumps a little grabs the phone. Ryan rolls over and pulls the pillow over his head trying to go back to sleep. **_

_**Ryan: If that is Summer tell her she reached a new level of annoyance. **_

_**Marissa pulls the pillow off of his head and laughs; she kisses him gently and runs her fingers through his hair as she answers the phone. **_

_**Marissa: Hey Summer, what a great time to be calling me.**_

_**Summer: Sorry, am I interrupting something. Oh wait I don't care, what am I saying? GOOD NEWS!**_

_**Marissa: A happy Summer? In the morning? Something is up…spill…reruns of the valley?**_

_**Summer: Oh I wish, I hated how it ended. Anyway that is off the subject, let's stay focused here, I found him!**_

_**Marissa: Found who? She says in kind of in a blonde mode because it is 7 in the morning. (that's how I am all the time lol)**_

_**Summer: Who do you think? SETH DUH!!**_

_**Marissa: You didn't Summer how? She says sitting up quickly, this concerns Ryan and he pulls the pillow off his head and sits up also. **_

_**He tries to read Marissa's face, and he hears Summer's loud voice once more, so early in the morning. Marissa stands up excited and starts pacing back and forth.**_

_**Marissa: How in the world? What do you mean, how could he have gotten there? Are you sure it's the right guy?**_

_**Ryan: What guy? What about Seth? Ryan says concerned wanting to hear for once what Summer was talking about.**_

_**Summer: I'm sure it is him, I am looking at him right now. I'm so happy I found him, I didn't know I loved him this much. **_

_**Summer walks over and kisses him which wakes him up. Surprised but not too surprised to see Summer on the phone this early, he rolls over and shoves the pillow over his head just like Ryan did.**_

_**Marissa: Well, I will let you go I have to tell Ryan. Call me in a bit ok?**_

_**Summer: Ok, I will…oh and tell the Cohen's that Seth is ok, don't tell them that I am with him though. Call my dad and tell him I am at your house.**_

_**Marissa-Ok Sum, talk to you later. **_

_**Marissa walks over to Ryan and sits down, she is so excited to tell him. Ryan on the other hand has no idea what's going on, he sits there anxiously sits there while Marissa grabs his hands, and smiles at him she knows he's worried. **_

_**Marissa: She found him!**_

_**Ryan: So I've heard, but who is him?**_

_**Marissa: Seth, she found him in some town that she knows of, don't ask me how. But she drove down there, she wouldn't say where though, I think they need some alone time. **_

_**Ryan jumped up and grabbed Marissa hugged her tightly and spun her around. Then he put her down and kissed her, he was so happy that Seth was ok, after all he was his brother.**_

_**Ryan: NO WAY! This is great!**_

_**Marissa: Are you ok? I never seen you this happy before.**_

_**Ryan: Yea fine, just happy that he's ok, let's go tell Sandy.**_

_**Marissa: Can't Summer said not to, but I have another idea she says and pulls him in for a kiss. **_

_**She lets her whole body drop on top of him, while in Anaheim Summer is doing the same thing to Seth.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Summer: Good morning**_

_**Seth: Good morning I don't think I have ever woke up like this before. You are much better looking then Captain Oats who usually greets me in the morning.**_

_**Summer: Shut up Cohen!**_

_**Seth:Shutting up now…**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**10 minutes later Ryan and Marissa walk into the kitchen seeing Kirsten drinking her 3**__**rd**__** cup of coffee looking worse then the day before.**_

_**Kirsten: I wish he would call again I'm getting worse everyday, and I just need to hear his voice again.**_

_**Sandy: He will call again soon how much money do you think he has? Unless he got a job he should be coming home any day now.**_

_**Ryan: He is ok... he says laughing knowing that Seth and Summer are probably in the hotel room making it the new pool house.**_

_**Kirsten: How can you be so sure? Ryan this isn't funny!**_

_**Ryan: I know he says and looks at Marissa and asks her with his eyes if he can tell Kirsten, she was such a mess.**_

_**Marissa: Go ahead, Seth won't be getting mad at me.**_

_**Sandy: Ok what is all of this about? Do you know where Seth is?**_

_**Ryan: Nope, but we do know he isn't alone**_

_**Sandy: What?**_

_**Marissa; Summer somehow…found out where he was at and ran after him. She called me about 15 minutes ago and said they were ok and not to worry. I have a feeling that she is in control and I know her very well, they should be back really soon. **_

_**Kirsten is shocked her mouth is almost touching the ground. She is happy but a little mad at the same time.**_

_**Kirsten: So you mean Summer didn't tell us that she knew where he was? That they could have been fooling around while I'm sitting here worried out of my mind?**_

_**Ryan: No…she didn't know till last night.**_

_**Marissa: Yea she asked if she could borrow my car last night, she has only been with him for a few hours.**_

_**Sandy: Kirsten I'm sure there's an explanation I mean Summer would have told us if she knew where he was, you saw her face the past few nights she has been devastated. **_

_**Ryan: I think that something gave her a hint of where he was and she followed her heart and ended up finding him.**_

_**Sandy: Marissa can you get a hold of them?**_

_**Marissa: Yea I think so…**_

_**Sandy: Well call them in a little bit, I think…right now they just need to work thinks out, but if you tell them to come home…**_

_**Marissa: I'll call them in a little bit, but as for now I need to get home. My dad doesn't know where I am, you want to come Ryan? We can go out for lunch on the beach.**_

_**Ryan: Marissa, Summer your car so you don't have it remember?**_

_**Marissa: Oh yea…**_

_**Kirsten: I will call your dad sweetie and say your eating lunch with us, I would rather have you stay here if they were going to be calling anyway. You guys can watch a movie if you want. **_

_**Marissa: Yea I would love to, although I think Ryan is getting sick of me. **_

_**Ryan: Yea kinda…but Sandy just bought Texas Chainsaw Massacre that I want to watch. You can watch it with me if you want but it might be a little scary for you he says tickling her.**_

_**Marissa: I would love to even though I think a psycho with a chainsaw came after me I would be a goner with or without you.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Seth and Summer are eating in a restaurant near by. **_

_**Summer-You know Seth I don't think you could make it on your own, you got bored in one day by yourself.**_

_**Seth: And you could?**_

_**Summer: Maybe, I really want to get a job this year I need the cash. Plus we are going to college this time next year and I need to learn how to live on my own.**_

_**Seth: What kind of job?**_

_**Summer: Not sure, part time job maybe a intern.**_

_**Seth: I say you should be a fashion model, they have interns in that kind of job don't they? You would be perfect.**_

_**Summer: You think? That would be fun, I love fashion. Although every model is dramatic I don't think I could pull it off.**_

_**Seth-Oh I bet you could he says and Summer playfully hits him, and Seth pretends it hurts.**_

_**Summer:I am not! You're the dramatic one.**_

_**Seth: I learn from the best, I am just kidding. I kind of wanted to get a job to like at a comic book store or something.**_

_**Summer: EWWW!! NO WAY!! You can be my manager when I become famous.**_

_**Seth:I might be out of business for a while.**_

_**Summer: That's what you think! I think I'm really going to do it, start a modeling career. Don't you think that would be fun? Like only in my spare time?**_

_**Seth: Your spare time is for me! I would miss you!**_

_**Summer: Cohen, there is plenty of time for you, plus wouldn't you like to have your girlfriend a model?**_

_**Seth: Well yea, but then I'll have to compete for you. Plus I don't want you to get to into it; it can ruin your life. It's just for fun right?**_

_**Summer: yes Cohen she says and stands up and kisses him.**_

_**Summer kisses him and stands up. **_

_**Summer: let's go, we have to call your parents too. I want to go home **_

_**Seth: Me too. **_

_**He leaves a 20 dollar bill on the table and walks out of the cafe back into the parking lot. He runs ahead of summer and opens the door for her. **_

_**Seth: for you my lady! **_

_**He grabs her hand and helps her up **_

_**Seth: Just practicing for when you become a star. **_

_**Summer: Well you aren't you cute. And so Romantic... **_

_**Seth: You know it, I am a LADIES man. I take after Ryan, now all I need to do is buy a wief beater and go to the gym more often. **_

_**Summer: Don't you dare become a chino! I like this Seth. **_

_**Summer kisses him and turns on the radio **_

_**Summer: Take me home lover boy! 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Marissa: OMG! That is so ewwww…**_

_**Ryan: Marissa it's a movie, and don't say ewww it reminds me too much of summer. **_

_**Marissa: Sorry, this is just really wrong... (screams) he did not just saw off her face.  
Ryan laughs of Marissa grabs the pillow from his lap and covers her face. **_

_**ON the screen the girl is running through the forest with the murder right on her tail. He comes up from behind and kills her. Marissa Jumps and puts her head on Ryan's shoulders closing her eyes. **_

_**Ryan: Awesome... Marissa watch **_

_**Marissa: Oh no, I am not falling for that one again last time you said that you told me to watch the guy ripping apart a body.**_

_**Ryan: There its over you can come out now, I promise he say and Marissa pulls her head out of Ryan's side just in time to see the psycho come back on screen and flashes his saw. Marissa screams and slaps Ryan really hard, and runs to the other side of the room.**_

_**Ryan: OW! That hurt I thought it was over really!**_

_**Marissa: You did not you liar, I hate scary movies.**_

_**Ryan: Then why did you want to watch it? He says rubbing his side then he runs over picks her up and tickles her. Then he whispers in her ear in a deep low voice… "I will get you"**_

_**Marissa: RYAN ATWOOD PUT ME DOWN!! Do you think it's funny to watch me squirm?**_

_**Ryan: You really want me to answer that? He says and puts her down and kisses her.**_

_**Ryan: I think you just need to spend the night with me in the pool house I will keep you safe.**_

_**Marissa: IN your dreams, you will be the one scaring me **_

_**Ryan: I can be nice (laughing) **_

_**Marissa who is still shaking from the movie walks into the kitchen as the door bell rings. **_

_**Ryan: I'll get it; let's just hope its not some murder. **_

_**Screaming from the kitchen**_

_**Marissa: NOT FUNNY!!**_

_**R/R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ryan walks over to the front door laughing and opens it, Seth and Summer walk in. Summer waves then runs into the kitchen to see Marissa and Seth kinda hugs Ryan.**_

_**Seth: Good to see you man**_

_**Ryan: You too**_

_**Summer: MARISSA!! You miss me?**_

_**Marissa: You were only gone for one day and yes I did very much. I wouldn't of had to sit through the torcher today if you were here.**_

_**Summer: What? What do you mean?**_

_**Marissa: I had to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre to pass the time.**_

_**Ryan: You didn't have to, you wanted to.**_

_****__**Summer: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!! Me and Cohen saw that together I though he was going to pee his pants he was so scared. Did you like that part where he gets that one dumb chick in the dark room and…**_

_****__**Seth: Ok you can stop now, I don't need to hear about it again. I wouldn't have a problem if I never saw blood again.**_

_****__**Summer: You are such a baby Cohen, that movie is awesome.**_

_****__**Ryan: You were the last person I would have ever expected to say that.**_

_****__**Summer: Are you kidding me? I love scary movies but Cohen just never wants to see them with me.**_

_****__**Seth: Have too! Who saw Darkness Falls with you?**_

_****__**Summer: Ha you call that scary?**_

_****__**Seth: I was so scared of the dark for like 2 weeks after that one, good thing i had good ole captain oats by my side.**_

_****__**Ryan: Good to have you back bro.**_

_****__**Seth: I knew you would miss me I was kinda hoping I would get a tear when I walked in, make you a little emotional guess not.**_

_****__**Ryan: You will get plenty of tears from your mom, she has been freaking out.**_

_****__**Seth: Yea I know man better get to it…. He says and walks upstairs and Marissa, Ryan and Summer all sit down to watch the special features of the movie. **_

_****__**Summer has the control and is flipping through deleted scenes, and Ryan moves his arm so Marissa can lay back on him and watches her as she closes her eyes and tenses up.**_

_****__**Summer: I wonder how they make it all look so real. You know Chino?**_

_****__**Ryan: No clue**_

_****__**Marissa: You two are actually talking to each other this is new.**_

_****__**Summer: Funny**_

_****__**Marissa: I have to go to the bathroom she says and runs out of the room just as blood splatters on the screen.**_

_****__**Summer: You're missing the good stuff**_

_****__**Marissa: I like the view from here better she says and Ryan laughs know she didn't have to go to the bathroom in the first place she just wanted to get on the other side of the room away from the TV. Summer is sitting in front of the TV with her eyes glued to the TV watching the extras.**_

_****__**Summer: That is so cool**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Seth walks into Sandy and Kirsten's room to see both of them crashed in bed. Kirsten is holding Sandy's hand snoring softly, Seth walks over and kisses his moms forehead and shakes his dad.**_

_****__**Seth: Good afternoon sleepy heads.**_

_****__**Sandy: Seth your home!!**_

_****__**Seth: Have been for a while, I just wanted to let you sleep you looked so peaceful I know that now I'm going to be getting it.**_

_****__**Kirsten wakes up to the sound of Seth's voice and sits up. She leans over and hugs him crying, all of her 3 boys were home like it should be.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Oh Seth, we aren't mad we were worried. Well I guess a little mad but I will be over that in a while.**_

_****__**Sandy goes over to them and hugs both of them real tight.**_

_****__**Sandy: Maybe I should leave so when I get home I could get some loving.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Real funny Sandy!**_

_****__**Sandy, Kirsten and Seth walk downstairs and Seth runs into the kitchen to avoid the movie and sees that Marissa is doing the same thing.**_

_****__**Marissa: Want some popcorn? I told them I would make some; it gave me an excuse to leave the room.**_

_****__**Seth: You haven't made any…**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea I know I'm stalling plus I'm not sure if I want to make them some, for making me watch the movie and all she says and Seth nods and smiles, Sandy walks in knowing that Seth doesn't like scary movies he eggs him on winking at Kirsten.**_

_****__**Sandy: You know what Kirsten? I haven't seen that movie have you?**_

_****__**Kirsten: No I haven't, but I heard it's good.**_

_****__**Sandy: Well since Seth's home let's watch it tonight as a family.**_

_****__**Marissa: I am not getting into this one she says and walks out into the living room and sits in the chair opposite from Ryan just to tick him off. It works and Ryan picks her up and sits down and puts her on top of him. **_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Seth: You think that's funny? I will run away again…**_

_****__**Kirsten: Don't ever say that again! We love you here Seth.**_

_****__**Sandy: I'm just joking kid, I love you to tell you the truth.**_

_****__**Seth: Yea I know, I'm hungry he says and goes to the fridge and pulls out 3 tapiocas out of the fridge. Nothing is better than having you favorite pudding on tap.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Why don't you just eat one I'm ordering takeout**_

_****__**Seth: I will one for each day I was gone.**_

_****__**Summer walks in and grabs a glass and goes to the sink to fill it up.**_

_****__**Summer: Look how cute they are, Marissa on Ryan's lap scared. That will never happen to me due to the fact you Seth will be on my lap.**_

_****__**Seth: I am sick of that attitude; I can see the modeling side coming out of you he says and walks over and kisses her on the cheek getting himself a glass of water while shoving tapioca in his mouth.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Modeling?**_

_****__**Summer: Yea like an intern job I don't know we were just talking about it the other day.**_

_****__**Seth: We were talking about it today Sum.**_

_****__**Summer: Really? Dang it's been a long day.**_

_****__**Sandy: I'll bet…**_

_****__**Ryan and Marissa walk in and Marissa is still shaking.**_

_****__**Marissa: Whoever thought of that movie is really disturbed.**_

_****__**Ryan: It's a true story.**_

_****__**Marissa: It is…holy crap**_

_****__**Summer: Yup kinda scary huh?**_

_****__**Marissa whispering into Ryan's ear: Maybe I'll spend the night with you I can just see my mom coming after me with a chainsaw.**_

_****__**Ryan laughs: Fine with me**_

_****__**Doorbell rings**_

_****__**Sandy: I love takeout, it's the greatest invention since the surfboard, and it's here in only 10 minutes.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Girls would you like to stay? We have plenty.**_

_****__**Summer and Marissa: Yea sure**_

_****__**Marissa: As long as there's no scary movies after dinner she says looking at Ryan,**_

_****__**Ryan: I promise he says and everyone sits down and starts eating dinner.**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**The end of the summer**_

_****__**Summer and Marissa sit down on the beach together, reading magazines and tanning.**_

_****__**Marissa: You know what Sum?**_

_****__**Summer: What?**_

_****__**Marissa: I love spending time on the beach and all, and spending time with the guys like every night and day. But I think that we need to go on a trip I mean summers almost and WE haven't done anything exiting.**_

_****__**Summer: Yea I know, I can see your brain working. What were you thinking?**_

_****__**Marissa: Well, Newport is cool and everything but I really want to go somewhere cold. Like…THE SNOW! Up in the mountains**_

_****__**Summer: Like a trip?**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea one with just the 4 of us, do you think you can make it work?**_

_****__**Summer: No probably not, but it's worth a try. Plus it gives me a good excuse to get like cute sweaters and other stuff like that like mittens, scarfs and cute hats.**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea that would be so much fun, although we probably won't use them again unless Newport freezes over.**_

_****__**Summer: It's not my money I'm spending, I can ask daddy! It's my birthday coming up anyway he will buy me anything, maybe this trip could be my birthday present.**_

_****__**Marissa: It could be like one long party.**_

_****__**Summer stands up and pulls out her cell phone.**_

_****__**Summer: Let me give my daddy a call, he could hook us up with the flight, a cottage in the mountains, and a credit card to shop with.**_

_****__**She dials her dad's number and waits for him to answer. She uses her cute little girly voice when he answers.**_

_****__**Dad: Summer sweetie! How are you? I haven't got a call from you in a long time what's up?**_

_****__**Summer: Hey daddy, just wanted to call to say that I love you and miss you. When are you going to be home?**_

_****__**Dad: Soon, probably late tonight, want to go for breakfast tomorrow and catch up on things?**_

_****__**Summer: Of course, would I ever pass up on that opportunity?**_

_****__**Dad: I hope not, listen sweetums I have to go. I will see you tomorrow morning ok?**_

_****__**Summer: Ok daddy, love you bye.**_

_****__**She shuts her phone and smiles.**_

_****__**Summer: Everything is going to work out fine,. Now all we need is to get permission from your parents and the Cohen's and we are all set.**_

_****__**Marissa: But you haven't even asked yet.**_

_****__**Summer: Trust me my daddy loves me and it's my birthday. He will do just about anything, we are going to have breakfast tomorrow morning and I will just ask him then, now let's go shopping.**_

_****__**Marissa: Sounds good**_

_****__**Summer pulls Marissa by the arm leading her to the car, trying to pull a shirt over her bathing suit at the same time. **_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Seth and Ryan are sitting in Seth's room playing the x-box, and tapioca laying all around them. Half the containers gone on one side, on the other side is 2 full boxes of full containers.**_

_****__**Seth: You suck man!**_

_****__**Ryan: It's not my fault I can beat you at this game.**_

_****__**Seth: But I am the master and you are making me look bad.**_

_****__**Seth pulls out the game and throws it across the room and puts in a game that Ryan isn't good at in.**_

_****__**Ryan: Ok now you suck, you know I'm not good at this game.**_

_****__**Seth: My point exactly. **_

_****__**He grabs another package of tapioca and eats it while he's killing Ryan.**_

_****__**Ryan: I think you need to lay off the pudding its making you even more weird and I didn't think that was possible.**_

_****__**Seth: Whatever Ryan, pudding makes you strong just ask Captain Oats over there.**_

_****__**Ryan: Like I would talk to a plastic horse…**_

_****__**Seth: Don't you dare offend Captain Oats.**_

_****__**Ryan's cell starts ringing, he pauses the game and stands up and walks over to the Seth's nightstand where his cell is sitting right next to Captain Oats and see's that it is Marissa and picks it up.**_

_****__**Ryan: Please save me…**_

_****__**Marissa: Hey to you too, why what's up?**_

_****__**Ryan: Seth he is driving me insane.**_

_****__**Seth: I heard that!**_

_****__**Ryan picks up Captain Oats and chucks him at Seth who has took the game off pause and was attacking Ryan's guy.**_

_****__**Seth: OWWW**_

_****__**Ryan: What's up why are you calling?**_

_****__**Marissa: I have got GOOD news!**_

_****__**Ryan: Yea what is it?**_

_****__**Marissa: Well me and Summer are shopping for the trips of our lives.**_

_****__**Marissa: Vail!! It's in the mountains.**_

_****__**Ryan: Really? When are you going?**_

_****__**Marissa: When am I going don't you mean when are we going?**_

_****__**Ryan: No…wait what do you mean we?**_

_****__**Marissa: You, me, Seth, and Summer it's Summer's birthday present along with a million of other things.**_

_****__**Ryan: Birthday when?**_

_****__**Marissa: Don't tell her you don't know ok? She will be pis sed.**_

_****__**Ryan: Yea ok, but why are we going?**_

_****__**Marissa: Aren't you excited? Just for fun, it's a trip, just for fun in the mountains.**_

_****__**Ryan: Well yea I'm excited it's just kinda sudden.**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea I know it's not for sure yet, Summer still has to ask her dad. He will be taking care of the flights and cottage and stuff.**_

_****__**Ryan: You mean you guys haven even asked yet?**_

_****__**Marissa: That's the easy part for us, the hard part is shopping for snow clothes. AS for you, you have to convince your parents. Tell them its her birthday ok? I have to go i am trying on some clothes, Love ya bye**_

_****__**Ryan: Love you too…**_

_****__**Ryan hangs up the phone and looks at Seth who is still playing the game and still killing Ryan.**_

_****__**Ryan: Give it a rest.**_

_****__**Seth: I love you too…**_

_****__**Ryan: Are you mocking me?**_

_****__**I don't know… what will you do? Hit me with a cute compliment.**_

_****__**Seth says in a high voice still mocking Ryan. Ryan walks over to the outlet unplugging both cord making the screen go blank and Seth's game shut off.**_

_****__**Ryan: No I can just do that, I have to go ask kir…I mean mom something.**_

_****__**Seth: JERK! It's not my fault you sound funny when you say I love you.**_

_****__**He walks over and plugs the cords back in.**_

_****__**Seth: So what are you asking?**_

_****__**Ryan: You'll see**_

_****__**He walks out into the hallway and down the stairs.**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Marissa: Cute Color Sum, it will match your gloves.**_

_****__**Summer: And scarf, I like this shade of pink. Goes cute with jeans too, don't you think?**_

_****__**Modeling in front of the mirror, and turning in all different directions seeing every angle.**_

_****__**Marissa: Totally, so do you think this lighter shade of purple is good? Or the yellow? Or even the blue?**_

_****__**Summer: I like the blue, but the lighter one so it doesn't clash with those jeans you just bought.**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea I think it's cute too.**_

_****__**Summer: Ok so i have 2 pairs of gloves, 2 scarfs', 4 new pairs of jeans, a dozen new sweatshirts. What else am I missing? A HAT! Can't believe I forgot. What do you still need? Its getting late the mall is going to be closing.**_

_****__**Marissa: I need a scarf and shoes, we are going to be sharing sweatshirts and I have 6 so I'm all set there, and if I get this coat I'm good.**_

_****__**Summer puts her things on the counter and waits to be get rung up. Marissa sets her stuff up there too they both sign there receipts and pick up there bags. **_

_****__**Summer: I wish I had either Cohen or Chino right now.**_

_****__**Marissa: I know that's one thing they are good at carrying bags.**_

_****__**They both giggle and load there stuff in the trunk of Marissa jeep.**_

_****__**Marissa: I'm gonna drop you off ok? I have to ask my dad to see if I can even go, I'll call you later?**_

_****__**Summer: Ok, oh and call Ryan later and see if the both of them can go.**_

_****__**Marissa: Why don't you call Seth, he is your boyfriend?**_

_****__**Summer: I know but I have to come up with a cute little speech for my dad and get a cute outfit ready. Plus I have to online and look for a cottage in the mountains.**_

_****__**Marissa: Ok I understand, here we are bye Sum.**_

_****__**Summer: Bye Coop, call me?**_

_****__**Marissa: I will after I ask and call Ryan.**_

_****__**Marissa pulls out of the driveway and up the street towards her dad's house. She didn't plan on asking her mom who she had been hiding from ever since she got back from her honeymoon. She knew she had a better chance with her dad anyway, she walks in to see her dad eating Mac and Cheese.**_

_****__**Jimmy: Hey kiddo, what's up with all the bags?**_

_****__**Marissa: Hey dad I have a question for you.**_

_****__**Marissa walks over to her dad and sits on his lap and give him puppy dog eyes. She begins to ask…**_

_****__**Jimmy: Spill**_

_****__**Marissa: Well Summer has her birthday coming up and she's having a party and I'm invited.**_

_****__**Jimmy: Well that doesn't explain the bags unless you got her one heck of a present.**_

_****__**Marissa: No, actually I haven't even thought about that. Anyways I want to go, but there's a sort of a catch… it's in Vail.**_

_****__**Jimmy: Vail? As in up in the mountains?**_

_****__**Marissa: Yea just the 4 of us.**_

_****__**Jimmy: Who? You, Summer, and her parents?**_

_****__**Marissa: No the four of us meaning me, Summer, Seth, and Ryan.**_

_****__**Jimmy: No Marissa sorry.**_

_****__**Marissa: But dad nothing will happen!**_

_****__**Jimmy: We had this happen last year! Not again I'm not going to lose you.**_

_****__**Marissa: But I'm older, plus I'm not going out with Luke anymore. Everything will be fine.**_

_****__**Jimmy: But you're dating Ryan! What's the difference?**_

_****__**Marissa: The difference is that Ryan doesn't drive me crazy.**_

_****__**Jimmy: And neither did Luke!**_

_****__**Marissa: I love him dad!! I trust him.**_

_****__**Jimmy saw that she really wanted to go, and that it was senior year finally broke down.**_

_****__**Jimmy: Fine you can go.**_

_****__**Marissa: Thanks dad.**_

_****__**She gets up and hugs him.**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Back at the Cohen's**_

_****__**Ryan: Please you can trust us**_

_****__**Sandy: NO! NO! NO!**_

_****__**Ryan: Why not? It's senior year…**_

_****__**Sandy: We almost lost both of you**_

_****__**Kirsten: Listen Ryan we can't, you guys are too young to be alone by yourselves for a whole weekend.**_

_****__**Ryan: We are almost 18 mom**_

_****__**Ryan calling Kirsten mom made her so happy.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Ok you can go.**_

_****__**Sandy: Wait a second, Kirsten can I speak to you in the other room?**_

_****__**Kirsten was still in shock.**_

_****__**Kirsten: Yea of course.**_

_****__**Sandy: What are you thinking?**_

_****__**Kirsten: That they are old enough and he just called me mom!**_

_****__**Sandy: Yea I heard, do you really think this is a good idea?**_

_****__**Kirsten Why not? It's just for a long weekend.**_

_****__**Sandy: Whatever**_

_****__**Kirsten: Plus we can tell them the news when they get home.**_

_****__**Sandy walks back into the room and nods his head of approval to Ryan.**_

_****__**Ryan: Really? Thanks, I gotta go tell Seth.**_

_****__**Ryan gets up and runs upstairs to tell Seth.**_

_****__**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_****__**Next: **_

_****__**Marissa and Kaitlyn spend time together?**_

_****__**Who thinks Ryan's cute?**_

_****__**Does Summer's dad say yes?**_

_****__**Why is Kaitlyn crying?**_

_****__**Who is Ryan hitting on?**_

_****__**All of that is coming up in my next post**_


	7. Authors Note

I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can I haven't been home so I haven't been able to write but I'm almost done with the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy lately hopefully it's worth the wait!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan: Seth do you like snow?

Seth: Weird way to start off a conversation, but i don't know I never experienced it.

Ryan: Never?

Seth: Nope, I always lived where it's warm and sunny...

Ryan: Well I have some good news.

Seth: Ya, what?

Ryan: We might be going to Vail, if Summer's dad agrees.

Seth: NO WAY!! For what? Her birthday?

Ryan: See, I didn't know she had a birthday coming up...

Seth: You seem to forget that I worshiped her since I was 7. I used to leave little things on her desk... no what forget it! Don't tell her I said that.

Ryan: That's kind of weird...but then again it's you.

Seth: Thanks man

Ryan: I guess this her birthday present from her dad. A long weekend, just the four of us.

Seth: Really? When?

Ryan: This weekend, I think if everything goes right.

Seth: I see

Ryan: I better go call Marissa

Seth: What about the Parental Units? Did you ask them lover boy?

Ryan: Real funny and yes I did

Seth: And they agreed? After all the stuff that happened last year in TJ? Your good, what did they say? I love you??

Ryan: It's getting old already, and it's been 15 minutes.

Seth:Yea sorry, something fishy is going on here.

Ryan thinking to himself that right after he called Kirstin mom she agreed. If Seth found that out, it would haunt him in many jokes to come.

Seth: Oh, I thought of a good joke. It doesn't have anything to do with love...but I guess it does but hey

Ryan shoots him a look

Ryan: Go ahead, I know I will hear it anyway

Seth: Well if you insist...Well you can't wear any wief beaters where it's cold (laughing to himself)

Ryan: Weak man, and what does that have to do with love?

Seth: The fact that you LOVE wief beaters. You have a bond that no one can touch.

Ryan shakes his head walking out of the room

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa hangs up the phone smiling, then she dial Summers number.

Marissa: All is good! They can go, Ryan convinced Kirstin then she convinced Sandy i guess...

Summer: Really? Something went on but then again Chino has no emotions, so he couldn't have said anything lovey...

Marissa: He does too...

Summer: Only with you...in the pool house

Marissa: Whatever Sum (laughing) Did you pick out an outfit?

Summer: Yup, the dad will love. So if everything goes as planned we will be up in the mountains in a day! Coop I am so excited!

Marissa: Me too Sum! I am gonna go pack.

Summer: Me too, bye bye Coop call you after breakfast

Marissa: Alright

Marissa hangs up

Jimmy: Marissa I am going to take Kaitlyn, and Haley out for ice cream you want to come?

Marissa: No, I'm going to head out to the mall for a little bit. I have to get Summer something for her birthday.

Jimmy: Okay we will be back in a bit.

Marissa walks down the stair as her sister, dad, and Haley are walking out the door. She quickly grabs her keys and follows them.

Marissa: Not to steal one of your dates dad, but Kaitlyn do you want to come with me to the mall.

Kaitlyn: Really?

Marissa: Sure, we haven't spent much time together lately...so if you want to come with me you can. We can grab something to eat on the way home.

Kaitlyn: YEA!! I want to come, dad can I?

Jimmy: Yea I still have Haley.

Kaitlyn: Let me go grab my purse.

Marissa: Okay, bye dad!

Jimmy: Bye sweetie don't be late

Jimmy shuts the door again and walks off with Haley. Kaitlyn comes back downstairs dressed cuter and holding her purse. Marissa opens the door and Kaitlyn rushes out the door. She hadn't spent anytime with Kaitlyn since she started dating Ryan.

Marissa: You dress quick, we haven't done this in a while.

Kaitlyn: I know, is everything okay with that one guy?

Marissa: Ryan? Yea everythings fine

Kaitlyn: It's just your always busy with him or Summer, so I thought something might be up.

Marissa: Nope, everythings fine

Marissa drives down the road towards the mall. She pulls into the parking lot, and Kaitlyn jumps out of the car and walks with her to the mall entrance. Inside the mall they both stop, and Kaitlyn turns to Marissa.

Kaitlyn: Where are we going? What are you gonna get for her?

Marissa: No clue, let's look.

Marissa and Kaitlyn shop for about an hour , and after not finding anything. They both sit down at starbucks and have a coffee.

Kaitlyn: I liked that necklace idea.

Marissa: Me too, but it has to be something really special she's my best friend.

Kaitlyn: Yea I know thanks for the shirt you bought me

Marissa: No problem! I feel kinda bad for the not hanging around with you thing.

Kaitlyn: That's okay you have your boyfriend.

Marissa: Have you ever met him?

Kaitlyn: He said hi to me once at a party, and once when he picked you up. He is cute though! Have you kissed him?

Marissa (laughing): a few times...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirstin: Where are you going?

She asks Ryan as he heads out the door.

Ryan: Mall, you wanna come?

Kirstin: Why the mall?

Seth (walking in): Probably a wiefbeater sale HA! (laughing to himself)

Both Ryan and Kirstin glare at him.

Seth: Right sorry!

Ryan: Summer's birthday, I was going to ask Seth to come with me but he's in a an extra annoying mood today.

Kirstin: Plus you need a car. Yea I will come with you just let me get my purse. We can go get dinner on the way home, what do you Seth?

Seth: I am fine go bond

Ryan and Kirstin head out the door to go to the mall. In the car Ryan sits in the passenger seat while Kirstin drives.

Kirstin: Ryan, you really need your own car, I will see what I can do. What do you plan on getting Summer?

Ryan: I got an idea, we aren't best friends but I think she will like what I have in mind. Seth on the other hand will hate me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa: Perfect! She will love it! Good idea Kaitlyn I'm glad you came.

Kaitlyn: Really! (smiling) Thanks for inviting me.

Marissa: Glad I did, now let's get home.

Kaitlyn: Hey Marissa, isn't that Ryan over there?

Marissa turns around quickly, wondering what Ryan would be doing at the mall so late. But sure enough he's walking out of Sunco with Kirstin holding a bag.

Marissa: Yea it is, wanna go meet him he will love you.

Kaitlyn: Sure I guess (she says kinda shyly, she's always kinda had a crush on Ryan)

Marissa: Ryan!

Ryan turns around to see Kaitlyn and Marissa walking toward him, also holding a bag.

Marissa: Hey Ryan (she kisses him) Kirstin, what are you guys doing here?

Ryan: Shopping you?

Marissa: Same with Kaitlyn for Summer. Have you two met?

Marissa gently pushes Kaitlyn over to Ryan who blushes a little and waves.

Ryan: We are shopping for Summer too, and no I don't think we have.

Marissa: This is my sister Kaitlyn, we are spending some time together.

Ryan: Hi Kaitlyn nice to meet you.

Kaitlyn: Hi...

Ryan seeing Kaitlyn go red he brings Marissa in for a hug,

Ryan: We better get going, nice to meet you Kaitlyn talk to you later

Kaitlyn: Yea bye

Marissa: Bye, I will call you tonight.

Ryan Ok

Ryan and Kirstin walk across the mall.

Marissa (giggling): Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?

Kaitlyn: No he's just really cute...

Marissa: Ya sure.

Both girls walk otu giggling, Kaitlyn still red.

Marissa: Let's go home


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but this ones going to be long to make up for not posting for so long. I'm going to start posting a lot more, and I'm starting a new story that takes place when they are all in 8th grade any ideas for it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa pulls into the driveway, and parks the car. Kaitlyn is still embarrassed, she barely spoke the whole ride home.

Marissa: You know, I think he's pretty cute too

Kaitlyn: Thanks for spending time with me, taking me to the mall, and introducing me to Ryan.

Marissa: You will have to spend time with me and Ryan one of these days.

Kaitlyn: Really? That would be awesome.

Kaitlyn hugged Marissa then ran inside, and Marissa's cell starts to ring.

Marissa: Hey Ry, long time no talk.

Ryan: What's up with your sister? is she scared of me?

Marissa: No it's the exact opposite, I think she likes you.

Ryan: Really? That's funny I got all the Cooper girls liking me, except for you mom of course but it would be impossible for her to like me.

Marissa: Sorry about that, but I'm going to talk to Kaitlyn about not stealing my boyfriend. She might take after my mom you know, so I better tell her that your all mine. Love you

Ryan: Funny…love…(making sure Seth isn't around) I love you too

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Skip to the next morning…

Summer: Perfect

Adjusting her mini skirt and straitening her shirt.

Summer's Dad: Summer, you look beautiful. You ready to go?

Summer: Yea Dad

She walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. He grabs her arm and leads her down the stairs.

Summer's Dad: I thought we could go to the club how does that sound?

Summer: Delicious! I'm starving!

Summer's Dad and Summer finally arrive at the Newport Club House. They get a Fancy table by the ocean side and sit down.

Waitress: What Can I Get you to drink you too?

Summer: A Nonfat Latte with Foam

Dad: Regular Coffee black please

Waitress: Yes sir be right back

Dad: So your birthday is coming up. I've gotten you a few things, but we still need to talk about the major present.

Summer Smiles: I know I have a great idea.

Dad: You know I would do anything for your birthday sweetums what is it?

Summer: Well I was thinking of a trip, to Vail! With some Friends

Dad: Vail, its beautiful there. You have never been have you?

Summer: No I haven't. And I have barely ever been in the snow. I think it would be perfect! I bought some clothes already...

Dad: Sure sweetie. I can take care of everything, if this is what you want of course.

Summer: YES. Me and 3 friends kind of like a party this weekend. From like Friday tell Monday night. Do you think you can get everything ready by then? I will help you dad.

Dad: You are turning 18 this is huge. Of course i can! Like in a cottage up in the mountains? I can get you a flight on our private jet a work, i can handle it. What 3 friends are we talking about?

Summer: You know Marissa, Ryan, and Seth.

Dad: Boys Summer?

Summer: They are really good friends daddy, and we are all really close.

Dad: Aren't you dating that Seth boy?

Summer: yes, but you can trust me!

Dad: I know... OK I will start right when we get home. All you need to do is pack and call your friends. I will let your mother now that you are going to be out of town for the weekend. We will celebrate when you come home.

Summer: Perfect! Thanks Dad you are the Best. 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jimmy: Marissa...(yelling up the stairs)

Marissa: Yah dad?

Jimmy: Summer is here

Marissa: Ok be right down

Summer: COOP! ALL IS GO! we are going to Vail.

Marissa: Really?? Your dad agreed?

Summer: Yup, he set it all up. We are leaving Tomorrow at 12. We will be flying on the Jet to get to Vail. Then we are renting a car and driving up the mountains to get to our cottage.

Marissa: No way, we have like a house to stay in?

Summer: Yup, One bedroom with 2 beds, a bathroom, kitchen, and living area, plus a Den.

Marissa: This is soo cool did you call the guys?

Summer: Sure did, they are excited

Marissa: Good thing I packed already, Me and Kaitlyn are spending the day at the beach you want to come? I don't know I might have Ryan come too, I think Kaitlyn likes him.

Summer: Kaitlyn likes Chino... I will have to have a talk with her! But sure I don't have my bikini. I will run home and get it then met you there ok?

Marissa: Ok We will be by the Lifeguard thingy like always.

Summer walks out the door and into her car to go home.

Marissa: Come Kaitlyn We have to go soon

Kaitlyn: Is summer coming?

Marissa: Yah, and so is Ryan... (smiling)

Kaitlyn: REALLY? hold on I will be right down.

Marissa Laughs and Calls Ryan to tell him to come get them. Kaitlyn walks down in her new cute little bikini. Its Pink with little White flowers on it.

Marissa: That's a cute bathing suit... you little hoe (laughing)

Kaitlyn: Its just like yours, so I wouldn't be talking.

She laughs back, she had her hair straightened

Marissa: Do you have a Boy Friend? we can call him to met us there if you want.

Kaitlyn: Nope, I will hang out with Summer

Marissa: And me! I wont be all over Ryan

Kaitlyn: Right. That's why you are wearing your cute bikini. (Kaitlyn laughs teasing Marissa who walks outside)

Marissa: Well maybe, but he is my boyfriend.

Kaitlyn: I know i am just joking. I wish I had a boy friend.

Marissa: Oh you just wait.

There is a knock on the door and Kaitlyn walks over to get it. Ryan is standing there.

Kaitlyn: HI Ryyy...an come in

Ryan: hey is Marissa home?

Kaitlyn: Yah we are going to the beach

Ryan: I know I am coming

Kaitlyn: Right I knew that

Marissa: hey Ry, come Kaitlyn lets go Ryan is giving us a ride there my jeep is stalling again.

Marissa Grabs her arm and pulls her out. Ryan Gives Marissa a kiss on the cheek and grabs Marissa's other hand.

Ryan Whispering: You are going to let her go in that?

Marissa: Sure! Its cute plus she needs a boy friend. How do you think that I got you?

Ryan laughs and opens the car door for Marissa and then for Kaitlyn who is in shock. She wasn't used to this...

Marissa: Lets Go Ryan, stop hitting on my sister (giggling)

Ryan Half smiles and pulls out towards the beach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the beach

Kaitlyn spots Summer tanning on the beach with her sun glasses on sipping a iced Mocha.

Kaitlyn: hey Summer

Summer: Hey lil Coop, where is big coop?

Kaitlyn: Over there with Ryan...(She points to Marissa who is laughing holding Ryan's hand walking towards them)

Summer: Listen Mini Coop, you don't like chino do you?

Kaitlyn: Who is Chino?

Summer: That guy( pointing to Ryan)

Kaitlyn: you mean Ryan? I think he is soo cute!

Summer: EWWWW mini coop! Don't say that..

Marissa: Don't say what?

Kaitlyn: NOTHING (looking at Summer begging with her eyes not to say anything)

Marissa: Ok not going to ask

Summer: Chino where is Cohen?

Ryan: Can't say

Summer: Tell me Chino Before I pour my mocha on you

Ryan: Out shopping for your birthday

Summer: Aww that's cute, listen Coop, and mini Coop you want a Mocha? Iced of course? I got sand in mine.

Kaitlyn: Sure

Marissa: Yah I will go get them with you, want anything Ryan?

Ryan: I'm good

Marissa and Summer Stand up and walk towards the Coffee Hut on the beach.

Ryan: So Kaitlyn, what have you been up too all summer?

Kaitlyn now noticing that it was only her and Ryan sitting there kind of froze.

Kaitlyn: Umm I don't know hanging out. Why does summer call you Chino? Isn't that a small city?

Ryan Laughing: Yah it is, its were i am from. She has called me that for a very long time. You get used to it...

Kaitlyn: Well at least its one name, she always changes mine Lil Mini, Tiny Micro... Coop.

Ryan laughs and sits down taking off his shirt. He is only in his swim suit and doesn't really now that Kaitlyn Does have a crush on him. Kaitlyn looks over and she's him sitting there and lays down putting her pink rhinestone sun glasses over her eyes.

Ryan: You look like Marissa that's why, and summer calls Marissa Coop.

Kaitlyn: I know

Summer and Marissa walk back up and give Kaitlyn her iced Mocha. Marissa also takes off her shirt soo all of them are in there bathing suits laying there. Marissa in Ryan's arms.

Marissa: I love the beach, but I am looking forward to the snow.

Summer: Me too, I need a break from all this hot weather.

Marissa: Hey Kaitlyn, isn't that Nick that one guy you liked?

Kaitlyn shots up really quick and sees Nick her old boy friend with another girl.

Kaitlyn: OH, my gosh hide me! He can't see me here.

Summer: Relax, he is with some other chick

Marissa Shoots Summer a look that tells her to shut up

Marissa: Kaitlyn, its ok we will find you someone else

(She whispers in Ryan's ear) Marissa: She was like going out with him I think Puppy Love.

Ryan: That sucks, did they break up

Marissa: Well I guess she doesn't have a boy friend so I suppose soo.

Kaitlyn gets up and runs to the bathroom.

Ryan: The way that she just took off, I don't think they broke up.

Marissa: Yah, that's not good I am going to go see if she is ok.

Ryan: ok...

Marissa runs after Kaitlyn who is crying.

Summer: I've got a plan Chino!!

Ryan: Do I want to hear it?

Summer: you better. You are in it

Summer Grabs Ryan by the arm and pulls him towards Nick and the girl her is with.

Summer: Hey Nick, I'm Summer, and this is Chino I mean Ryan

Ryan: Hey man

Summer Elbows him in the side whispering "Be Mean"

Summer: Who is this? (pointing towards the girl nick is with)

Nick: My girlfriend

Summer: O really? I thought you were going out with Kaitlyn Cooper?

Nick Turns Red: How would you know

Summer: Well, do you know who this is? This is Ryan her boyfriend

Nick gets defensive

Nick: She's been cheating on me?

Summer: like you haven't been? She saw you too here the other day and hooked up with Ryan! What do you think now punk?

Ryan laughs seeing Nick getting mad and redder by the second

Nick: What are you 20? (directing it towards Ryan)

Ryan: 17

Nick: And you are with my girl?

Ryan: Looks like it

Summer whispers in Ryan's ear: Go run over to Kaitlyn and kiss her on the cheek, she is over there.

Ryan kind of refuses and Summer pushes him

Summer: Don't worry Coop wont get mad! we are helping go.

Ryan runs over to Kaitlyn and Marissa and Kisses Kaitlyn on the cheek. Kaitlyn is about to fall over when Ryan catches her.

Marissa: What did I say about hitting on m sister Ryan? (laughing)

Ryan: Summer told me too, she told Nick that I was going out with her she made up this whole story.

Summer Walks up and Gives Kaitlyn a Hug.

Summer: You ok baby coop? Good acting Chino I am impressed. All those plays in grade school paid of being snoopy in all.

Ryan: What? How did you know that?

Summer: Coop, anyways I took care of that jerk lil coop! Don't worry he not gonna bother you no more

Kaitlyn: Thanks Summer

Ryan walks over to grab Marissa pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Ryan: I am going to go I will call you later ok?

Marissa Kissing him back: Ok bye

Ryan: bye Summer By Kaitlyn( kissing her on the cheek) hope things get better.

Ryan runs off towards the car


	10. Chapter 9

Okay I wrote this really, really quick but this is the last post before they go to VAIL!! It has a twist in it though hope you like it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa: Summer we are going to need a ride home...

Summer: Sure thing, lets boy scope for Kaitlyn though. I love young love!

Kaitlyn: That's ok, I am not really in the mood nick is such a jerk! How could he do that to me. I really liked him

Summer: Well I am sure being kissed by Chino eased the pain a little.

Kaitlyn Blushes

Marissa: Yah what's up with that Kaitlyn? (joking) First you see him with his shirt off and then he kisses you?

Kaitlyn Laughs

Kaitlyn: He is really Cool Marissa, and cute. I like him

Summer: Like as a friend? Or a Boy Friend?

Marissa: Stop it Sum, Kaitlyn do you have a crush on my Boy friend! Because I will fight for him. ( She nudges Kaitlyn and laughs)

Kaitlyn: I Just think he is cute, really cute!

Marissa: Umm hmm, lets go sis ( she pulls Kaitlyn in for a hug)

Summer: Maybe we should go to Chino to boy scope, she seems to like the bad boys too

Marissa: Shut up and Drive Sum you are starting to sound like Seth.

Summer: I am not a Cohen EWWW

Marissa: Just Drive, you want to come to my house have a girls night?

Summer: Can I make over Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn: ya sure

Summer: Because we have to get you hot, so we can go boy scoping at the mall later ( talking to Kaitlyn)

Marissa: Sure Summer

Summer: YAY a girls night out, which means not Guys, just make up and junk food. We can Even Rent a romance movie Guys Hate those! 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryan is in the pool house packing when Seth comes in

Seth: Were have you been all day man?

Ryan: The Beach With Summer, Marissa, and Kaitlyn

Seth: Kaitlyn?

Ryan: Ya, Marissa's little sister. I think she has a crush on me.

Seth: Well have you said I love you to her?

Ryan glares at him

Ryan: Shut up

Seth: oh, touchy this evening very touchy. So what are the girls doing tonight?

Ryan: NO clue didn't ask, don't you have to pack?

Seth: Already did. you want to do something with them tonight?

Ryan: I need to pack

Seth: I can help, I know wear the weif beaters are at, I just love that joke (laughing to himself)

Ryan: Get out... (pushing Seth towards the door)

Seth: But what about Seth and Ryan time?

Ryan: It will have to wait

Seth: Darn, well I will be inside eating tapioca if you need me

Ryan: I think you have eaten your body weight in pudding

Seth: Could be man, but i must go the fridge is calling me...

Seth walks out the door and in another to the kitchen wear both Sandy and Kirstin are signing papers.

Sandy: Seth, there you are where's Ryan? is he home yet?

Seth: In the pool house packing. Why what's up.

Kirstin: We just need to talk to the both of you before you go, that's all.

Seth: I see, I can go get him

Sandy: Ok tell him dinner is ready also.

Seth nods and walks back outside towards the pool house. Not bothering to knock he walks on in.

Ryan: I thought I would have some time to myself while you eat your pudding...

Seth: O ya, I didn't get any darn... any ways mom and dad want to talk to us

Ryan: Something up?

Seth: No clue didn't say.

Ryan: Alright I am coming, tell them I will be in, in a second.

Seth: Yup

Ryan walks in to see dinner ready and Seth sitting at the table with pudding in hand. Kirstin Setting the dishes and sandy bringing the food over.

Sandy: Don't worry its take Out

Ryan: I figured What's up guys?

Kirstin: Well (sitting down next to Seth, sandy sitting down next to Ryan) We have some news.

Seth: Good Or bad?

Sandy: Depends on how you look at it. Its not Final but its an idea that has been running throw our heads for a while now.

Both Seth and Ryan staring at Kirstin and Sandy. Seth Shoving more pudding in his mouth.

Kirstin: Go ahead sandy tell them

Sandy: We are probably going to be adopting a Baby Girl From China!

Seth Chokes on his pudding: What? Are you joking?

Ryan: Really? That's great

Sandy: Ok so one is taking it well and the other... well not so well. Lets start with you Seth why don't you want a little sister.

Seth: I do... its just aren't you too to old? No offense.

Kirstin: No we are not Seth

Sandy: Kirstin Let me explain, its just that you too boys are going to be leaving us next year and Kirstin wants a baby again as do I.

Seth: Then why doesn't she have one?

Kirstin: I cant, I had an operation many years ago that...

Seth: Mom Stop!

Sandy: Adopting is a wonderful procedure and we have always considered it! Ryan what do you think?

Ryan: I think it would be cool, I have never had a baby sister.

Seth: either have I!

Ryan: Well I would like it

Kirstin: O I am so happy to hear you say that.

Seth: I want one too... I have always wanted one its just that its a shock.

Sandy: We know, well I am glad that you both are happy. We are going to be visiting China next week to check out the adoption center. Nana will be coming to take care of the two of you.

Kirstin: We brought this all up tonight because we got a call that a healthy Baby girl was born today and we are under as her possible parents if everything goes right.

Seth: That's awesome (now comfortable with the idea)

Ryan: When do you pick her up?

Sandy: Like we said its not Final but, in December. We have all the paper work down and everything is filled out.

Ryan: would we go?

Kirstin: Of Course! you would want to hold your baby sister wouldn't you?

Ryan Smiles, as does Seth. They all begin to eat. After some more questions and answers about there possible baby sister, they go on up to bed.

Ryan: Night Mom (he kisses her on the cheek and heads out to the pool house.)

Kirstin Smiles and Hugs sandy

Kirstin: I love them, and to think we might have another baby to love.

Sandy: I know.

He kisses her and turns off the lights.

Sandy: Lets Go to bed


End file.
